


Der letzte Buchstabe

by LenorePendragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hace mucho que Prusia desapareció, y Ludwig decide escribirle una carta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Buchstabe

Der letzte Buchstabe

Alemania despertó de nuevo en mitad de la noche. Hacía poco que Prusia había desaparecido. Hacía poco que había comenzado a sentir un vacío enorme que crecía poco a poco dentro de él. De una u otra forma, debía sacarse ese sentimiento. Ludwig se puso de pie y encendió la luz, buscando papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

"Königreich Preussen:

¿Cómo estás Preussen? Donde sea que estés, debes estar bien, tú eres awesome ¿No?

Austria, Japón, Italia y yo estamos… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Sólo… Nos afectó tu desaparición. Incluso a Hungría, aunque te sea difícil de creer.

Es realmente estúpido e inútil el que te escriba esta carta, Preussen, porque es obvio que no la leerás.

Y aun así, la seguiré escribiendo, porque será la última muestra de tristeza y debilidad de mi parte.

Cuando esta guerra termine, Preussen, juro que te haré una tumba, aunque no buscaré tu cuerpo, porque sé que será inútil. Porque has desaparecido en manos del enemigo.

Tu tumba será la más grande de todo el lugar, y juro que mientras viva, será la tumba más awesome de todo el mundo, bruder, porque te lo mereces…."

Ludwig sonrió. Nunca creyó usar la palabra awesome en su vida. Se permitió sumergirse en sus memorias un rato, recordando ese kesese tan característico de su hermano, sus gestos llenos de orgullo. Las miradas relativamente prepotentes y esa media sonrisa cínica, que se inclinaba al lado derecho de su rostro. Pero más que nada, recordó todas aquellas veces en que, mientras estaba en la tranquilidad de su casa, el Reino de Prusia entraba gritando "¡West! ¡Vamos a hacer tal cosa!" o bien "¡West, visitemos tal lugar!". Y recordó todas las veces que, después de un rato en algún bar, tenía que evitar que Preussen se peleara contra cualquier idiota. Y como olvidar aquella ocasión en que terminar peleando afuera de su bar favorito por lo mismo. Maldita sea, bruder, eras un idiota. Por primera vez en su existencia, Alemania dejó que las lágrimas brotaran, cayendo sobre la hoja. Será la primera y la última vez, se dijo.

Quizá Gilbert había sido un idiota toda su vida, pero para Ludwig, había sido más que un hermano mayor impulsivo e irresponsable. Había sido un ejemplo, alguien de quien aprender.

Recordó lo último que le había dicho Prusia antes de desaparecer, y decidió utilizarlo al final de esa carta que, una vez construida la tumba para su hermano, depositaría sobre la lápida.

"Prusia, tú también fuiste un imperio.

Con todo el amor del que soy capaz de sentir,

Bundesrepublik Deutschland.

West."


End file.
